


Sleeping with the Past

by Aminophen



Series: MGSV Gives Me PTSD [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Kaz/Medic, M/M, Ocelot/Venom Snake - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Relationships, bbkaz mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: Don't go sleeping with the past四个人都睡过，但是并不会得到四倍的快乐，这是为什么





	1. 过去之声

医生的就职经历很简单。他在某张告示板上看到了唯一的一张附英语的手写招聘启事，‘需要有医疗方面的经验’，就这么简单。他没带任何证件，但是有经验，曾经在学院成绩优异，从过军。骡子先撕下了那张纸片。他俩走投无路，身上的钱只够付三天的房费，而且昨天骡子把医生和自己的护照都烧了。骡子说：“等你进去了捎上我，懂么？”医生只能点头。  
联系地就是离他们不远的一个小酒馆。时间已经很晚了，他们进去之后看到一个结实的男人坐在吧台抽烟。那是医生第一次见到大首领，或者约翰，他起码一个月没刮胡子，带着条有点滑稽的头巾。他看过来的时候医生就知道这个人是个职业军人。他抽着烟问他们是不是来找人的。骡子先上去搭话，接着他把医生推搡过去，像个人贩子那样介绍道：“这是我哥们，从过军，医学院毕业的好材料。”大首领扫了两眼医生，在吧台上按灭了烟，问：“之前在哪儿？”  
“越南。”  
“你们看起来饿了几天。大麻烦？”没等医生回答，大首领又问：“会骑马吗？”  
医生摇头，骡子暗自抽了他的背一下。大首领笑了一声：“会也白搭。你们俩坐货车上。就一个医生对吧？这位安静的。”  
“所以是什么麻烦？”米勒问。  
“不重要。”医生回答。“你问我怎么加入了无国界士兵组织，我已经跟你讲了。”他放下钳着止血棉的钳子，拿起针说：“别看。”  
“指挥命令你继续讲点。”米勒挤出一个微笑。手臂被刀划开一个大口子对他来说不算什么，但坐在一股消毒剂味的医疗室一动不动地被缝上却很难熬。  
医生不为所动。他重复了一次，不要动，然后在米勒的胳膊上起了个针头。之后他继续讲了下去。  
在连续做了两起阑尾手术后，医生终于发现他确实是附近唯一有医疗经验的那个。大首领大概知道几种有效的抗生素使用方法，仅限于此。这里的士兵大部分说西班牙语，会英语的那部分基本也会双语，尽管这并不妨碍大首领用英语指挥操练。早上先是体能训练，绕着基地跑，跑到嘴里有股胃酸的味道，然后去吃饭，接着干活，修补屋子、打理装备。傍晚大首领会监督CQC训练，某种医生没见过的近身搏击法。一开始他跟骡子练，之后跟一个比他还高的家伙练，那人叫‘巴比托’，最后大首领会亲自上来跟他过两下。  
米勒哼了一声。医生手很快，他已经差不多缝完了，正在收线打结。“我们从来不动刀子，证明这个选择是正确的。”他说，剪掉了线头。  
米勒活动了一下手臂。“三胜五负，别洋洋自得了。”  
“他是大首领。”医生说。“是你要求不用麻药的，副指挥官。”  
“说起这个，”米勒穿回外套，整理了一下自己的围巾。他的外貌形象总维持在可以去猎艳的范畴内。“我知道斯内克之前让你担任这个职务。”这回他的笑容比之前的迷人得多。  
“大首领认为这样更合适。我同意他的决断。”医生低下头开始收拾沾了血的止血棉、胶带和缝合用具。米勒看了一眼自己的手表，说：“这可真是你的万能回答。我要晚了。明天见，医生。”  
第二天医生开车载米勒去利维里亚谈生意。并不是米勒不知道怎么开货车或者真的需要一个保镖，他只是喜欢做那个把手搭在窗外，带着墨镜兜风的混蛋。到了地方，一切照旧，钱都结清了，医生等着走私贩卸货。米勒在里面又在跟他们谈‘特殊货物’。斯内克完全不管米勒怎么做账本，而他的同事们对他搞到的‘插画读物’赞不绝口。  
医生把钥匙串玩了五遍之后米勒打开车门钻进来示意结了。他们会在这里住一晚，明天回基地，这也是米勒的主意。饭后他已经请了两位女士四杯酒。医生故意坐在很远的地方吃已经凉了的香肠。他想到骡子捎给他的遗言，他说，你是我唯一真正的白人哥们，可惜你是同性恋。大首领转达的时候评论道，切掉后半句是个不错的墓志铭。医生感到有点尴尬，一方面是因为他在大首领面前抹眼泪，一方面是因为对方的调侃。他喝了一口苏打水。米勒已经跟着他的猎物上楼了。为什么没有人搞一本叫‘直男的致命诱惑’杂志？  
“苏西。你叫什么？”一个金发年轻人坐到他身边。  
“麦德。”医生回答，他的西语勉强能应付这种状况。“只想吃完我这份。”  
“很多人都这么说。”苏西把手伸过来。医生躲开了。她估计是这附近新来的，老面孔都知道去找米勒，跟他没戏。几分钟后她不满地离开了。医生吃完他最后一口香肠。肉冷了变得有点油，但比基地里的可疑蛋白糊配给强得多。  
次日早上下了很大的雨，利维里亚雨季的常态。米勒带着一身古龙水的味道钻进车里。医生把烟头丢到窗外发动引擎。“你怎么看这笔单子？”米勒问。  
“我不喜欢克格勃和中情局都缴进来的情况，加上桑解阵[1]的人在外面。我们发展得很快，最好别往枪口上撞。但这是大首领的决定不是吗？”  
“啊，说道这笔生意，我们谈妥了一笔预支报酬——加勒比海域，一个新基地，四架运输直升机。明天就走。”米勒看着一本杂志说，好像在谈第二天的训练流程。  
医生有种抽烟的欲望。车的一边轮子驶过泥水，颠簸了一下。米勒和斯内克二人结合，即使第二天醒来发现迪士尼乐园被搬到南美他也不应该觉得很意外。米勒对自己造成的这种沉默很满意，哼起比利·普雷斯顿的歌，走调到让人不得不把车窗摇开。  
加勒比海上的新基地是一坨很有结构的屎。医生不太记得扫除的黑暗阶段，可惜大首领这次是去独立任务，否则他宁愿在雨林里负重前进。米勒先把喇叭通了电，好让他能在控制台呼来喝去。到处都散发着一股咸水和油漆的刺鼻味道。好消息是最后医生得到了新的CT扫描器、办公室和独立实验室。  
医疗部门终于人数超过了十五人，也不止一个人会把破的地方缝上，但其他人都是‘某位医生’，而医生就是‘医生’。这事的罪魁祸首还是米勒。很久之前医生麻烦他写一份双语的基本卫生注意事项，他不想再接到更多腹泻和传染性性病的病例了。结果大部分人在食堂对他露出了奇怪的表情，之后他才发现米勒不光在宿舍门上贴了告示，还在男厕所专门贴了‘医生告诉你们要戴套，否则屌会烂掉’。他的绰号就这么定了，‘医生’，el médico，或者麦德，他这么称呼自己。  
米勒像个陀螺那样一边为大首领安排增援，一边还把他自己的目标提上了日程，比如建造了那个桑拿房。如今他总是花很长时间跟帕兹在一起，还有另一位法国女士。医生好奇他在利维里亚的老相好们会对此怎么想。大首领不在的期间他担起了训练士兵CQC的责任，赦免了他目睹米勒四处留情的体验。白犀牛看见他可悲地在办公室坐了一下午之后，扔给他一罐喷剂让他把自己关节按按。医生嘟囔了一声谢了。训练十五个人跟同超过五十个人在软垫上过招是完全不一样的体验。  
米勒大步走进医疗部门的时候医生甚至懒得让自己看起来不那么可悲。他还在缠手腕上的绷带，问：“要什么？”用量最大的两件东西——套子、止痛片。现在一些卫生方面的信息都是印刷后贴在母基地食堂的告示板上，很高兴防疫方面的科普起了点效果。  
“助眠的。”  
“你用？”  
“不是。”  
医生把绷带打完，从抽屉里拿出一盒药片，剪了半版给他。“我看你也需要。”  
米勒挑了一下眉毛：“我不是看起来像去打了场黑拳还睡在垃圾桶半夜的家伙。”他叹了口气。“如果我明天把你打趴下了也不是一场公平的比赛。这件事你扔给蠍子就行，没必要一个个指导。”  
他嘴上这么说，第二天还是毫无廉耻地把医生摔在垫子上五次。他找准了医生左手腕擒拿。医生手上戴着战术手套所以旁人看不出来米勒的把戏。尽管最后还是医生更胜一筹，他脸上挂得彩明显比米勒的多。群众喜欢看这种对决，在边上大声喝彩或者做嘘声，等米勒叫他们列队的时候全都散了，没人想去刷一个月厕所或者绕基地跑六十圈。  
米勒的金发被汗粘在脸上。他扎起来的头发也有点乱了。医生盯着他在带的劳力士，在米勒开始脱背心的时候默不作声地坐下穿鞋。医生尽力在自己脑子里放花花公子还有阁楼风情的幻灯片，而不是关注米勒的呼吸声。这不是他第一次希望斯内克当初带回来一个不那么富有吸引力的副手。  
“算我欠你一次，一块新劳力士怎么样？”米勒问。  
“没兴趣。一台相机就成交。”  
“成交。”米勒捏了他的肩膀一下。“四比五，我的记录比斯内克高了。”他得意地说。“记得下次跟他提这件事。”  
斯内克回到母基地代表着和平行者时间画上了句点。世界历史，起码世界战争史应该把这一刻载入史册。医生希望他们得到的题目是核弹海盗。这一年战争正逐渐从南美向亚洲倾斜，美国境内的反战倾向愈演愈烈，全球贸易体系持续增长，医生收到了他的相机，还发现指挥官米勒在跟大首领上床。  
实话说他感到松了口气，有多方面原因。米勒在女人方面略微收敛了一些，以及他开始悄悄地拿医疗部门的凡士林。大首领负责训练之后他的工作负担也减轻了，时不时能得到外出任务的机会。他还从来没去过圣何塞，一直想去看看，再就是去拍摄海龟。在巴拿马他带了不少空磁带给米勒，后者最近爆发了很大的音乐创作热情，声称自己堪比弗兰克·辛纳屈，好在他没有太多公开演出的兴趣。  
另一晚上米勒突然叫他去训练场打一场，他肯定喝多了咖啡，晚上十一点的反应力还跟早上八点差不多。米勒佯装攻击医生的下肋，医生对他的这一招比较熟悉了，侧身去锁米勒的手肘。米勒敏捷地绕到它身后，绊住他的脚跟尝试了一个非常失败的背摔。医生有些无语，评论道，这招对比你轻一些的人用比较合适，而且我可能太高了。  
米勒说，我只是试试。之后他邀请医生一起去吸烟。母基地边沿有一段地方没焊安全栏，这一区域还没有驻扎太多人，所以一直这样。米勒在这里放了一堆他的东西，好像是台录音机。他的吉他也在这。  
“所以这是你的快乐角？”医生点上了烟。他看到烟盒上的俄文，对米勒千变万化的口味不可置否。尼古丁跟咖啡因对他来说功效差不多，因此斯内克从来不请他抽雪茄。  
米勒哼了一声，吐了两个烟圈。他坐到边沿上，脚下黑黢黢的水域的声音一阵一阵，像只在呼吸的巨大动物。过了一会，他问医生要不要第二只，医生没拒绝。他接着问要不要给一包给他，或者两包，再给一包给白犀牛。医生说一包就够。米勒扔了一包给他，佯装惊讶地问，你们分手了还是他不抽烟？  
这附近灯光很暗，医生看着自己手头的烟在黑暗中亮起一个红点。他反问，怎么，对他有兴趣？米勒笑了一声，回答，我喜欢金发的，不清楚他是不是在开玩笑。他们安静了一会。加勒比海的季风吹过，像个温暖的幽灵，随着烟雾很快走了。汗水在高湿度的环境下蒸发得比较慢。酸痛的肌肉渐渐舒缓。医生也坐下了，脚对着海。  
你瞧，你的问题是炮友太少了，米勒说，感觉到放松点了？之后他开始聊他们在中东的生意。华盛顿有调停的意思，他说，越战也已经到了尾声。医生说，这就是美国建立的伟大社会。啊，我们陷入分裂，需要团结，米勒模仿到。医生忍住笑，说，有点像，差点把你一脚踹下去。米勒耸耸肩说，不知道你是一个愤世嫉俗的人。  
华盛顿坐着谁的屁股没什么区别，医生说，现在我们只为了自己，没有名字，没有对国家的忠诚。我不在乎马克思还是反马克思的人赢了。我是说……他停了一下，似乎在组织词汇。发起这些战争的人根本不在乎它带来的痛苦。我曾经的同胞屠杀了一整个村子，用燃油浇上去烧，报纸上说他们消灭了一百多个共产分子。我对此的耻辱无以复加。他吸了一口烟。我烧了狗牌、过去的名字……  
他没再说下去，把烟头弹进海里。红点划出一道曲线，消失在非常浓郁、厚重的黑暗中。如果大首领让我下去，我一定毫不犹豫，他想，这就是为什么。这种痛苦是我的忠诚和他的胜利。  
米勒有点第三支烟的意思，但忍住了。他说，我知道，那可真够操蛋的。医生觉得刚才自己说多了，并暗自感激米勒没继续这个话题。他们又聊了一会别的，关于那个新来的科学家修伊。医生说，他自称是个全能的工程师，结果连电梯都不会修。米勒大笑。月亮在加勒比海上高高地照着。有一段时间医生不记得关于他们俩前发生的一切，只是看着米勒的头顶、他在风里飘着的黄色围巾。  
药物和运动致使的感觉过去之后，医生感到困了。他不太情愿地问米勒，现在几点？米勒看了一眼自己的表说，一点半。你该回去了，我记得你明天轮班。他顺手从吉他包里摸出一卷磁带给医生，光线太暗医生看不清上面用马克笔写的字，只认出来“合集”。  
谢了，医生说，沿着外沿慢慢向回走。米勒似乎没有挪窝的意思。等医生走到拐角的时候，他站在灯下看那卷磁带，上面写着“流行歌合集3”。这时他隐约听到吉他声从背后传来。他从建筑区内部绕回了米勒的角落。米勒坐在那里弹吉他。录音机开着，闪着红光点。医生听出来那是帕兹唱过的一首日文歌，而且他知道是唱给谁的。米勒唱得没那么快，还有点走调。他站着黑暗里听到米勒扫出最后一个和弦，然后关闭了录音机。一盘磁带被吐出来。米勒往上标了什么，塞进吉他包里。  
等米勒走了，医生才回过神来。他的脚有点麻，尼古丁彻底在他体内代谢完毕。他觉得糟糕又乏力，回房间的路有十公里那么长。如果白犀牛不是直男的话他确实应该考虑跟他打炮的，他想。

[1]：桑地诺民族解放阵线


	2. 当下的幻影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' from nothin' leaves nothin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有猫/毒蛇情节，implied bb猫。

五张照片被摆成三行。倒垂的点滴瓶里气泡升起。有人为花瓶换了花。  
我们来复习一下。第一张照片。你出生于1935年，对吗？  
强光。  
很好，顺便告诉你一个趣闻，凡尔赛和约同年被打破。第二张照片。你的名字……杰克、约翰、斯内克……看情况。你是大首领，一个传奇。十几岁时你被二战英雄、传奇士兵首领收养，成为她唯一的爱徒，直到1964年‘食蛇者’计划，你亲手杀了自己的老师，从华盛顿那里获得了‘大首领’这个称号，但你知道真相并不止如此，对吗？  
强光。  
第三行，第三张照片。无国界士兵组织的标记。哥斯达黎加。你跟美方关系冷淡后来到南美创立了这个佣兵组织，宣城自己不为任何国家效忠。第三行，第四张照片。本尼迪克·卡兹和拉·米勒，军事公司私有化的推行者，也是你曾经的副手。你跟他的关系非同寻常。  
强光。  
我希望明星男孩不要带来这么多麻烦。注射。倒垂的点滴瓶里气泡升起，发出静默的声音。本尼迪克·卡兹和拉·米勒，你曾经的副手。按键被按下，电流声。录音带。  
‘斯内克……很高兴同你一起。’  
‘卡兹。’  
录音停止。你的副手。记住这点。他对我们的未来至关重要。  
第二行，第五张照片。航空拍摄照片。海中废墟、船、直升机、火焰。这是你过去开始的地方。那场联合国的核武检查是个陷阱，你与米勒多年来的努力毁于一旦。在那坐直升机上，只有你们两个生还。  
强光。强烈不适感。向上溺水。第二个……  
那原本应该是一个简单的任务。他在飞机上待……不，他上了飞机。奇科坐在后舱。他给帕兹打了麻药，她的体征似乎稳定下来，但急需回到母基地治疗。他取出了第一个炸弹——第一个？第二个是……米勒。米勒骂，你这个恶毒的婊子。他抱住了米勒。帕兹醒过来。她说还有第二个，他没取出来的那个。然后她……  
强光。加速的滴水声。  
今天先到这里，暂时省略了我的戏份，但你都清楚不是吗？他的声音令人感到熟悉，语调轻缓，带着南部口音。手套触碰皮肤的感觉。他说：“你可以想着我的名字入梦，约翰。”

雨下了一整夜。毒蛇在船舱中分辨来自四处的声音。他所处的环境十分昏暗，只有一盏晃动的灯在上方投下令人目眩的影子。海浪声和引擎推进的声音伴随着幅度很大的摇晃，令他有时不得不抓住椅子的扶手，铁质的，非常细。椅子脚被焊接在地上，旁边那个桌子也是。山猫丝毫不受颠簸影响，仍稳定地从他手臂那里抽出了第二管血。他在塞浦路斯医院里的枪伤之前已经处理过，山猫用夹子把子弹从他的大腿和小腹里夹出来。只是流弹。他们从泽凯利亚港出发已经超过十五小时。捕鲸船将会驶入塞得港，在那里他们会转乘一艘更大的货轮穿过红海，绕行也门，在巴基斯坦的基地转乘直升机前往战区——起码山猫是这告诉他的。  
米勒只有两周的时间，时间不多，我们要尽快开始，山猫说，我会陪你温习一下你之前的技能，大首领。  
前几天毒蛇的免疫系统不幸地在各方影响之下暂时溃败。他的伤口发了炎，而且引起晕船和呕吐。这时他也搞清楚山猫并非专精于医疗，而是刑讯。山猫为他多打了两针抗生素——除去他给他吃的和注射的未标明具体功效的药物以外。至于呕吐问题，唯一根除晕船的方法是对它迎头痛击。山猫确保他吐出来多少都得吃两倍的食物回去。驶过苏伊士的时候他已经重了八磅，右手能勉强与山猫角力，炎症也已经得到控制。  
在货轮上毒蛇得到了更大的空间用以训练。山猫为他设计的作息时间极其严苛，毒蛇也没有抗拒的资本或者欲望。早上五点起床，一个小时热身，主要进行肌肉康复。这段时间毒蛇独自训练。六点山猫会带药和食物来，这两样东西总是同时出现。这时山猫会问一些问题，一些测试，譬如今天几号？我们在哪个海域？毒蛇跟他提起过自己有时会出现的视觉问题。山猫回答他是由于他头部的弹片压迫视觉神经所致，往后在近身格斗中要尽力避开这个弱点。他仅提起过一次天空中的巨鲸。山猫盯着他说，这暂且不是你需要关注的事，亚哈。  
山猫的眼睛里有某种类似深海的东西，毒蛇无法弄清。他隐约记得山猫是苏联人，后者也承认了这点，而他的口音完美无缺，更别提那身装扮。山猫一丝不苟地维持靴子上配马刺、肩跨弹带、戴红皮手套，即使他们在找只海马都困难的阿拉伯海上。  
七点，主要的训练，包含近身格斗、装备使用和装配，这会一直持续到下午一点。山猫安排的进程很快。自从他带来了毒蛇的新义肢之后，训练从他们一对一的徒手搏击，到使用工具的械斗，升级到一对多的混战。山猫带了自己的人来。毒蛇能感觉到他们都是好手，而山猫是最险恶的那个。他会毫不留情地在毒蛇忙于躲避另一人的拳头的时候踹上毒蛇的小腿骨。毒蛇的进境也很快。这似乎是他熟悉的记忆。每一步、每一次躲避都有迹可循，如同他的过去在体内回响。  
下午山猫会在饭后再做一次检查、抽血，然后他会跟毒蛇说一阵世界近况，还有关于赛弗与米勒的情报。时间紧急，他经常这么说。毒蛇认为那不完全指米勒……卡兹。他在山猫那里得到了一些照片，其中一张是米勒和他的合影，1974年，哥斯达黎加，无国界士兵组织最原始的基地。米勒带着一副很潮流的墨镜——以他的观点很潮流，不知道如今是否还准确。他搭着米勒的肩膀，两人对着镜头微笑。75年是浅水区，他记得很清楚，74年下沉了一点，倒还在大陆架上，一些细节模糊不清，再往深处走，60年代便进入了深海，山猫的领域。他们应该是64年认识的，比他认识卡兹早十年。  
训练继续，直到晚上八点，重复药与食物的正向关系。山猫这时会帮助修理毒蛇，主要处理一下他自己造成的淤青和伤口。他对毒蛇的一切无微不至，也并不令人起疑。他像在养护刺杀过总统的一把左轮那样对待毒蛇，似乎乐于关注每一个细节。他说，你应该理发、剃须，然后他让毒蛇在椅子上坐着，他亲自用刀片干这件事。之后你可以自己来，他说，记得维持自己的形象，亚哈。  
为什么是这个代号？  
如果你想，我可以叫你约翰。  
……不，亚哈就可以。  
“这几天都是我在问你问题，公平起见，如果你有什么疑惑，我会解答。”山猫突然说。他把刀片放回桌上，踱步到毒蛇身后。“任何问题，亚哈。趁你还不知道我提议的价值，问吧。”  
“九年了，你和卡兹……为什么？”  
“坏问题。最简单的回答是：你是大首领。以及我和米勒有不同的出发点，关于赛弗……你之后会知道。你难道不想复仇吗，亚哈？九年对你来说只不过是一场梦。夺去了你一切的人还在那里。至于米勒，你想要什么样的回答？他很在乎你，还有很多忠于你的人也一样——东方有句谚语，“誓死效忠”。为什么是你？必须是你，只有你是大首领。”  
“伊什米尔？”  
“他在你的管辖之外。珍惜机会，最后一个。”  
不，不是我问错了问题，毒蛇想。他说：“你对此也没有完全诚实，山猫。”  
“这点你说对了。”毒蛇没有注意到山猫站在他的正后方，当对方的手压上他的肩膀的时候，他的肌肉绷紧了一下，克制住回击反应。他也没有意识到山猫手上还有一副刀片。那东西灵巧地在他下巴下方翻了几下，被它的主人放回桌上，紧排着之前那把剃须刀。  
山猫走回了毒蛇正面，打量了他一番。很好，他说，对他自己的手笔十分满意。接下来是老流程。他从身后跨的包内取出两瓶密封瓶，从桌子第二层取出一排密封消毒针头和针管。他把毒蛇左臂带着的保护套往下扯了一截，接着他的肩膀极快地为毒蛇注射了第一针。毒蛇注意到第二针的药剂颜色同以往不同，这个房间里的光线比捕鲸船上要好许多，他看出那液体带着淡黄色。山猫没解释，换了一个针头，把第二针药剂打入毒蛇体内。  
“64年发生了什么？”毒蛇问。手臂处的刺痛似乎在向上蔓延，入侵他的视网膜。他找到了词语：“……你为什么放过我？”  
山猫看着他，走进两步，蹲下来。毒蛇看着他的眼睛。苏伊士地峡有些浑浊的水，他想。什么东西真的长在了他的视网膜上。持续的摇晃、引擎声，下雨——卡车驶过积水的泥塘，左右摇晃了一下。‘从两手空空到一无所有，若你是要跟我在一起，就得拿出点什么’[1]。他床前的花在褪色。“我说错了什么，亚当？”他问。  
“一字不差，约翰。”山猫说。  
他的视觉确实在褪色。光线变得惨白。山猫的砖红色衬衫的红色像墨水滴入湖泊，很快溶解。他说服自己那仍是原本的颜色，却只恍惚看到某种淡粉、稀释的血色。山猫身上有股枪油和某种辛香木脂的味道。他的头发仍是原本的颜色。在毒蛇意识到之前，他已经伸手摸上了山猫的发尾。他以为山猫会扭断他的手腕，但他没有。  
带着手套的手捏住了他的下巴，将他的头向上扬。灯光刺眼。毒蛇缓慢地眨了眨眼，意识到山猫压在自己身上，盯着自己，像盯着一只猎物。他不喜欢这样。毒蛇试图挣扎，但他一开始就处于劣势。山猫压着他的胯和大腿，将他的右手扭到背后。疼痛迟钝地从两侧传来，像久违的幻痛。在杰利诺雅斯科发生过的核爆、那个苏联少校……彻底滑入黑暗前山猫拉住了他。他说，或许我对你放水了，亚哈。  
他仍钳制着毒蛇的手，下身的力道略微松懈了些。他用膝盖分开毒蛇的大腿。靴子后挂着的马刺冷冷地擦过毒蛇的膝盖。毒蛇试图回忆一切，他真正属于自己的回忆——六天，六天内有什么迹象？山猫的手套贴着他的皮肤。CQC训练，一次又一次……是封闭空间导致的依赖症，还是对方一再重复的正向关系强化？性欲像被注射药剂一样，有种陌生感，而且带来疼痛。他开始流汗，在山猫的古龙水中闻到了某种大地的后调，类似腐烂的热带泥土。他的衣服被掀上去。某种很冷的东西贴着他的胸口游走。  
他低头看，是那副刀片，还有他从他胸口蔓延到小腹的蛇形疤痕。他看到自己的勃起顶着山猫的膝盖。山猫在进行诱导，但他并不清楚目的。出于信任他盲目跟随。这种信任又从何而来？山猫见过他最失败的样子，倒在塞浦路斯海边爬行，甚至很难自己站起来。  
记得你所有伤疤的由来，‘誓死效忠’，山猫说。不为国家和理念，只为我们自己。刀片停留在疤痕末端。唯一能阻止你的人只有你自己，大首领。他把毒蛇的衣服放下来，恢复了他们往常的距离。毒蛇仍小口喘息着。山猫说，早点休息，明天一早我们就到港了，届时还有很长一段路要走。  
十九号清晨他们抵达卡拉港，在巴基斯坦境内。山猫带着的小队成员分成两批乘坐直升机。山猫示意毒蛇跟他乘坐向北飞的那一架。如今毒蛇已经完成了他的训练，并武装好了自己。山猫还没有给他米勒的更多信息，但从对方的表情来看形式并没有好转的迹象。他们的直升机在巴基斯坦通行无阻，经历一天辗转后很快抵达了白沙瓦，位于巴基斯坦西北边境，邻近阿富汗战区。  
山猫带着约四个人与毒蛇在一个毗邻清真寺的公寓内下榻。他跟毒蛇说这里的人对西方面孔很谨慎，叫他小心点，以及这是之后几天里最后有机会洗热水澡的时机。之后他们将驱车到边境，之后从下公路改为骑马从开伯尔进入阿富汗境内。  
等我们抵达的时候大概能留给你两天的窗口，山猫走到窗边，透过百叶窗审视了一番外面的景象，把百叶拉上。我相信绰绰有余，他说。情报小组至今还没有发现米勒有被转移的迹象。按这个时间起码他不会被拉去劳动营了。他瞥了一眼毒蛇。毒蛇侧过头。他不喜欢这种暗示。读完材料，我们四点出发，山猫说，离开了房间。  
毒蛇打开了山猫给他的新文件夹，里面附带着第40兵团的详细部署信息、阿富汗喀布尔区地图，以及近三天情报小组对米勒行踪的汇报。在关于米勒信息的一打纸内用回形针副着一张米勒的正面大头照片，应该是翻拍冲印。米勒仍带着他标志性的墨镜，看上去大概三十岁出头，金发扎在脑后。如果不是那副墨镜的缘故他看起来还是有些像银行成员、会计之流。要么是劳动营，要么就烂在某个阿富汗的坑里。已经过了八天。  
毒蛇把那张照片取出来，放在自己战术背心的内夹层中。带上目标的照片无可厚非。他听取山猫的建议洗了热水澡，换上新装备，躺到床上。  
那天晚上他做了一个梦。他在一间昏暗的房间里，灯光摇晃。空气里有股消毒水的味道。他的身边隔着许多帘子。然后他在跟一个人训练，那个人带着手套，但不是山猫。他不记得山猫会抽烟。那人身上有股烟草的味道。那个人的力气很大，不像山猫那么认真地同他练习，更像是玩笑，所以毒蛇很轻易地就把他掀倒在地。灯光是黄色的，那个人的头发的反光也是黄色。金发。地面一片黑暗，显得他很耀眼。他说，五比四，很高兴同你一起，大首领。他们一只手还连在一起，卡兹向他张开了另一只手。毒蛇从未如此渴求回到过去的怀抱，而此时地面开始下陷，白色的帘子飘动，随着水流动。他们在溺水。所有融化的白色将自己注入了最下方的黑色深渊。一只巨口向上挣脱而出，燃烧的巨鲸。它吞没了米勒与毒蛇的手臂。他在向上溺水。强光……  
闹铃声响起。毒蛇极快地关闭了它。百叶窗还关着，室内昏暗。他自己的电子表显示现在三点四十。太阳还没有升起。他将很快出发。

[1]：Nothing from nothing歌词, Billy Preston, 1974

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有真的干嘛要看假的.jpg 那个表情


	3. 无意拥抱

天边的云泛着渐层粉色。眼前除了天就是海，广袤单调，好像永远不会改变，无论洋流、季风怎么施展威力。毒蛇享受这种静谧，他安静地等待着。远处的景色预示着一种永恒向前的东西，正与他的前进方向相同。医疗室的门终于开了，先出来一个护士，提着标注着医疗垃圾的黄桶，还提着一个长箱子。之后医生、麻醉师和另外两个护士出来，都对他敬了个礼。  
“他怎么样？”毒蛇问。  
“体征稳定。现在病人还处在麻醉状态，晚上才会醒来。”医生斟酌了一下，又说：“我们建议起码观察三周——两周后拆线，还有一些别的问题……”  
“我明白。”毒蛇说。  
医疗团队的人离开之后他才进了米勒的病房，在母基地指挥平台的东侧高台上，原本的设计就是一个单人急救房，有一面很大的窗户可以看到海平面。米勒躺在病床上，身上连着两台很大的仪器。九年来医疗技术发展日新月异。他带着氧气面罩，脸上都被清理干净了，还打着一块纱布。再往下脖子也被缠了起来。在被子和病号服之下他看起来一定跟木乃伊没有什么区别。显示屏上标识着他的心率和别的体征检测。  
米勒看起来很脆弱。毒蛇看了一会米勒露在外的手臂截肢处，然后低头看了一眼自己的义肢。他控制着它收紧，张开，再收紧。他们共有的幻痛。他想起自己打着绷带的手腕和在软垫上的CQC比赛。米勒把他掼倒在地。毒蛇拉了一把椅子，决定留到米勒醒来。  
麻醉效力过了之后米勒自然清醒。他睁眼飞快，警惕地打量了一眼毒蛇，略微放松下来。毒蛇帮他把氧气面罩拉开。他注意到自己伸手的时候米勒略微后倾了一下。米勒问现在什么时候？毒蛇说二十三号凌晨一点。米勒含糊地应付了一声。显然他在对付重新袭来的疼痛。毒蛇接了一杯水给他，米勒喝完之后问：“这是怎么回事？”  
“弹片。”  
“我以为他们都帮你弄出来了。我记得不少。”  
“这片太深，嵌了进去。医生决定维持这个状态。”  
米勒做出个置疑塞浦路斯医生医术水平的表情，然后皱起眉头。毒蛇猜他扯到了某处缝线。他们之间沉默了一会，毒蛇主动说：“CQC比赛留到下次？下次四比五。”  
米勒脸上闪过一次吃惊。他看着包扎着自己断肢的纱布，点点头：“下次。”之后他问了些毒蛇路上的事，还有毒蛇的具体情况。我一直想做游轮过苏伊士运河，他说，你应该让医生再检查一次，而不是让非专业人士给你扎针。说了一段时间，米勒脸上露出疲倦的神色，他对毒蛇扯出个微笑：“我不是什么三岁小孩。这里有护士。对了，你看了我给你的任务单吗？”  
在护士给米勒加了一针吗啡之后他很快睡了。毒蛇从病房里出来，发现山猫靠在门左边的墙上，像他往常那样悄无声息。  
“他睡了。”毒蛇说。  
“我知道。我不是来找米勒的。”山猫递给毒蛇一个新的通讯器。“你的新玩具，升级过，信号更稳定。还有你的第一个任务简介也在里面。”  
毒蛇接过来。山猫说：“米勒交给我。你负责让传说复活。热身结束了，大首领。很快所有人都会知道你的真本事。”  
毒蛇看了他一眼，点头。应该是环境改变的缘故，山猫似乎不再被什么笼罩。灯光下他的银发和眼睛跟常人并无区别。他的砖红色衬衫和牛仔装扮仍旧一丝不苟。任务已经完成了，他把米勒和大首领都带了回来。可能是这个原因。  
回到阿富汗战区，钻石狗的后勤部队专门为毒蛇建立了补给站，在客户的保护范围内，离苏占区只有十几公里的路程。他一个人上路，钻石马为他负担补给重量。一开始他把时间控制在两天内，之后随着任务需求和战区深入，有时他在外一周以上。苏联哨站给了他大把压缩能量条和清水。他越来越熟悉那些‘新玩具’。随着肉体深入战争，他的思维远离了。沙漠日落带来一片艳红色，骑在马上向那方向走容易让人愉快地迷失。他的记忆不再是一盘损坏的胶片。复仇使他的思维非常清晰。骑在马上他有时想到米勒，那些孤独的时候。  
他回到母基地的时候算时间米勒应该已经拆线并可以下床了。之前米勒通过无线电指挥了他几次任务，但他们两人都没提这件事，只是谈情报部门预测的敌人动向。他下飞机的时候米勒跟山猫都在等他。米勒不出意料地提前安了小腿的义肢。他自己撑着拐杖站着，墨镜发亮，带着一顶硬挺的贝雷帽。山猫还是老样子，他招呼了毒蛇，顺带提醒他下次不要这么长时间外出，为属下们提供了个坏榜样。等山猫走了，毒蛇走到米勒右边陪他在平台上走动。  
“山猫提醒过你了。明天你得开始参与新兵训练。”米勒说话时喘息声很重。毒蛇没打断他。米勒肯定了他完成的几个任务的质量，客户们都很满意，现在这片的生意几乎被我们垄断了。大首领，因为只有你才能完成这些单子。绕了大半圈，他们停在基地边沿。那里焊了扶手和‘小心坠落’的警示牌。  
“医生建议你过段时间再安假肢。”毒蛇说。他们脚下的水黑沉沉的，一些细白色经络在上方浮动。  
米勒从怀里掏出一盒烟，熟练地单手拿出一根，把烟盒翻上。“你不是有幻影雪茄吗？抽烟对身体不好。”米勒说，夹着烟扬手示意。毒蛇拿出打火机帮米勒点上。米勒满意地抽了一口。他身上的酸性古龙水香气和烟味飘来。“医生有建议你从九年的沉睡后用独自潜入40兵团的基地作为复健互动吗？让我猜猜，这个医生是不是来自苏联？”他笑了一下。“医生建议……”  
“卡兹。”毒蛇向前半步。  
米勒把他的笑容收起来了。“什么，毒蛇？”他把烟扔进海里，握住了拐杖。  
毒蛇站了一会，又退了回去。米勒转身说：“你要错过晚餐了。”他笔直而缓慢地往回走。毒蛇在他身后跟着。现在他又不那么确信了。难道他一直没有发现自己大脑玩的诡计？或者是时间造成的不可逆转伤害，对他以及米勒。他会杀了骷髅脸，或许甚至会折磨他，毒蛇想。他很确信这会发生，同时也很失落，因为一部分的他非常清楚——即使他发动一场更大的战争，米勒和他也不会再完整。  
毒蛇在基地呆了一段时间。山猫在此期间内发现自己的工作有人可以替代，就飞去东亚打理他的情报事业。米勒也承认他们缺乏一位优秀的近身搏击教师，他本人身体缘故不再合适，加上山猫向来对搏击训练敬而远之。母基地正处于蓬勃发展的状态中。他们开始需要二号港口，免得前来的货运船得等在外巡航一周才得到机会卸货。几个新平台都在同时建设。  
事业上的成功没有帮助米勒的恢复。毒蛇几次撞见他他脸色都不太好。有一次应该是在米勒的康复理疗之后，他看起来像被人抓住塞了一坨屎一样。毒蛇明智地避过了他。关于米勒，他自己也不能完全确定。那个梦和部分记忆感觉很真实，但也可能是无数错过机会后的修复补偿。那天他想拥抱米勒，米勒的神情又令他收手。如果他错了，这肯定会加深米勒的痛苦，所以他宁可等着。  
四月天气逐渐转热，临近赤道，大海的降温能力让气候还能忍受，起码毒蛇下飞机时很享受潮湿空气带来的凉意。深夜他坐在基地边缘的暗处抽幻影雪茄，上衣只穿了一件背心，风从袖口和领口灌进去，天然的散热装置。他的通讯器突然响了。毒蛇接起来，是米勒。  
你还在抽烟？他问。毒蛇没回答。米勒说，等你完事了可以过来一趟，有汝拉运来的葡萄酒。他挂了通讯器。  
毒蛇来到米勒那里时米勒把一切都准备好了。酒在醒酒器里，桌上有三个杯子，两个是空的，另一个小酒杯装着琥珀色的液体，从桌上的酒瓶判断是苏格兰威士忌。米勒示意毒蛇来坐下。他说，这叫‘预喝’，现在你来了再倒这个，医生有让你禁酒吗？  
毒蛇坐下的时候瞥到垃圾桶里装着的一整条香烟。“你在戒烟？”  
“已经戒了。刚刚的事。”米勒回答。他看起来像纯粹依靠多巴胺活着的深渊动物。他精确地给自己和毒蛇倒了半杯葡萄酒，顺带喝完了自己小酒杯里剩下的那点威士忌。  
“止痛片不管用？”毒蛇问。  
“也戒了——起码这段时间之内。”米勒举起杯子。“我叫你来喝酒，所以现在，请。”  
毒蛇没有拿起杯子。他看着米勒。米勒没理会他，自顾自地把他那份喝完了。毒蛇没让他倒第二杯。他站起来把醒酒器拿走，然后把灯关了。米勒在他身后骂了一句。毒蛇说：“卡兹，你得睡觉。”  
“你刚刚把我的睡前牛奶拿走了，斯内克。”米勒讽刺道：“别搞得像你才是这方面的专家一样。”他说完才意识到自己的心率有多快。他的手心也有点潮湿。他发现自己并不清楚毒蛇的具体位置，是那边的那个阴影吗？从前他喜欢这种亮度，他的眼睛看得反而比白天清楚。在那之后就不一样了，多年的小心保养付之一炬。房间里太安静了，感觉很怪异。该死，我好像醉了，他想，也这么说了。  
“你醉了，卡兹。”毒蛇说。米勒这才发现毒蛇在自己的床那边。“过来，卡兹。”毒蛇命令道，带有原始的诱惑。毕竟他是一条蛇。“到这里来。”  
凭什么，米勒想。他觉得自己很幼稚，腿还是不由自主地迈开——差点跌倒，对了，他的左腿。他小心地挪过去，直到毒蛇接住了他。另一个人身上的热量仍令他感到不适。这是毒蛇，他强迫自己这样想，真正过去找到他的人。  
“现在躺下。”毒蛇低声说。米勒也照做了。黑暗里他像个机器那样服从指令，近乎条件反射。不服从会有代价，不过之前他不是很在乎。把手放到这里来，否则我们大家都不会知道发生什么……  
米勒深呼一口气。毒蛇帮他卸掉了腿上的义肢，并帮他按摩伤口。他很感激这一切都是隔着衣服进行的。毒蛇的那只手很温暖，尽管只有一只。他感到放松了一些。毒蛇帮他按完之后把他的腿放回去，站起来，在床边一动不动。米勒知道他在等待。这个人在交流中喜欢用安静来表达很多信息。他闭上眼睛。亚哈，他妈的，坏预兆。他听见自己吞咽的声音：“过来。留下。”  
毒蛇轻而敏捷地脱掉了他的鞋子。他把义肢也卸了，好像怕那玩意会伤到人。他挪到米勒边上的时候同样非常轻。床下陷了一点。米勒发觉他们残缺的肢体正好碰到一起。他的恐惧减轻了。“电疗的效果如果这么好，我也应该考虑。”他含糊地说，盯着头顶的黑暗。  
“山猫也帮了忙。”毒蛇说。“卡兹……”他思考了很久。米勒耐心地等着。“那次我本来想拥抱你。”他最终说。  
米勒以为他会说别的什么，他莽撞地回答：“你现在就可以。”好在毒蛇没有。他们两人还是仰躺着，好像要把头顶的天花板盯出洞来。  
毒蛇又开口：“我之前梦到过你。”  
“什么？”  
“一场比赛，我赢了，但你赢的比较多。”  
“我从来没赢过你。”米勒平板地说。“之前没有，之后不一定。”  
“然后一只燃烧的鲸鱼把我们吞没了——吞没了你和我的手。”毒蛇犹豫了一下，补充道，一只他在医院逃生见过的巨鲸。  
米勒出乎意料地没有置疑任何一处地方。他只是问毒蛇有没有读过一本小说。毒蛇并不确定。米勒解释道，你名字的出处来自那里，还有里面有一只白鲸。亚哈向他复仇，但白鲸对他们的仇恨更深——这是人类想不到的。船上最后只有一个生还者。他又问了一些关于山猫的事。毒蛇一一回答。在听到他在船上吐得一踏糊的时候，米勒笑起来，说真希望我也在场。毒蛇也放松下来，真正的放松。他们说话声很轻，米勒的语调也随之改变了一些，更像他年轻时的样子。  
毒蛇闻到米勒身上逐渐散去的古龙水味。房间里开了空调，气温不高不低，很舒适。他们在一片汪洋中间。一段记忆飞速击中了他。秋季的公路上，他是司机，车里萦绕着男士古龙水味。不用看就知道米勒坐在副驾驶。他的余光能看到米勒架上去的鞋。他听到风、引擎响和米勒翻杂志的声音。电台在播一首他听不懂的歌。渐渐地，他睡着了。  
米勒听到身边的人呼吸逐渐拉长——平静。他僵直了一会，转过身。毒蛇还是向上仰躺着，跟个模型差不多。他试图仔细地观察一会毒蛇。黑暗中他脸的轮廓仍旧熟悉，除了那只凸出的‘角’，还有他不带头巾。那是他们利用的筹码之一吗？米勒的脑子飞快地转着。他已经醒了酒。更多事涌入他的脑海。那么多弹片，操，他清楚自己身上取出了几块。那些比赛……米勒挫败地翻回自己之前的姿势。刚刚那样压到了他剩下的那节手臂，感觉非常不妙。  
那场比赛，他想，确实是我赢了。还有我假装没有发现他在盯着我换衣服。这股奇怪的念头驱散了长期笼罩他的阴影。米勒睡着了，睡得很沉。他梦到一点过去，他跟约翰，他们的沙滩约会还有一起干的蠢事。醒来之后他既没有感到失落也没有恼怒，只是清楚地意识到它已经离他很远了。  
毒蛇以为自己没有吵醒米勒，像潜入行窃的罪犯那样悄悄地把手从米勒的腰上抬起来，滑走。米勒一动不动。他听到毒蛇没穿鞋，光着脚把鞋提着离开。他翻了个身，想笑。今天是卡兹和拉·米勒的原谅日，首先他睡了很好的一觉，所以他决定暂时忘记所有上过他床的人。他爬起来，去浴室洗了个澡。通常他看到自己浴室里专门为他装的坐浴椅子和扶手都会有点恼怒，今天他没有。大把事情等着他去做。一场比赛，就是这样。他对自己说，这次我会赢。那些幻痛又回来了，令他精力充沛。


	4. Friday I'm in love

米勒走进指挥室时山猫就闻到了麻烦的味道。他不太在意，姿势懒散地继续他自己的工作。新成立的战斗小队打算在废弃机场那附近的苏联哨站建一个监视站点，这群人不像大首领那样会自己拿主意，得盯着些。米勒坐在边上处理自己的事。等工作时间过了，其余的几个人出了房间，米勒才说：“别打掩护了，我要知道些具体的事。”  
山猫没看米勒，他望着空荡荡的房间。自米勒受伤并拒绝安装生物工程义肢之后他发现自己很难把米勒当做同等级的对手，某种层面上。这不等于看低米勒一等，相反，米勒是个比之前更危险的人，仇恨是最强大的动力。只是在这个房间里，四下无人，他可以轻易摁住米勒而后者的反抗能力对他来说微不可计。  
他们做过一段时间朋友。米勒是个警惕的人，但山猫有一切让他相信自己的资本。合作愉快。他看出来米勒跟他们本质上并不相同。他对身份的认同甚至可能大于他的忠诚。我们都是时代的产物，没人逃得过。山猫放下他转着的笔，说：“恐怕都对你的健康没好处，老朋友。”  
“你用了些什么组合？药物、催眠，加上物理疗法？额头上的弹片我猜影响了你的工作。”  
“标准的苏联混合鸡尾酒。出了些什么问题？我想都在可控范围内。”山猫回答。“现在他是你的了，米勒。弹片跟我没关系。取出它们确实有风险，塞浦路斯的医生决定不那么干，但毕竟我们在谈一个小地方的军医院。如果毒蛇想把它们弄出来就让他那么干好了。他得躺上一段时间，我们现在恐怕没有那么多时间可以浪费。”  
米勒穷追不舍：“药物呢？代谢周期恐怕很短。”  
“已经停了。只是维生素。”山猫摊开手。“听着，如果你想玩好警察坏警察的话，随你。你的复仇之路上他仍必不可缺。我不是魔术师。他当初也是无国界士兵的一员，他发了誓并且忠诚到底，不然你的漂亮脸可不一定是这样，副指挥。我们是一条船上的。”说完之后他知道自己成功地激怒了米勒，后者起身走了。他的拐杖在地上敲打，发出有节奏的声音。  
走之前他甩给山猫一句：“他不是任何人的。”  
米勒吃过饭之后跟伊朗的客户电话会议，之后又去医疗平台监督所有的器材都安置到位。他伤口愈合得还可以，就把钻石狗医疗部门给他预留的理疗全推了自己做康复训练。健身房这种东西不是练兵必需品，管他呢，他有一个自己的，当做是桑拿房的补偿好了。他在里面做单手俯卧撑，把右手背到后面。做完三组之后他再试图用右手剩余的部分做负重训练。腿要麻烦得多，尽管他可以用那义肢在跑步机上慢速撑一段时间，那之后截面处会痛得出奇，而且毒蛇会发现这点——这是另一回事。  
我可以戴上手套，毒蛇提议。米勒直接伸了伸腿并嘲弄地哼了一声。他确实讨厌直接的肉体接触，在他受伤之后。如果他控制，毒蛇的手直接按上来也不是不可以忍受。况且他清楚那只手是无害品。按摩能适度缓解疼痛。毒蛇如果看到他那里红肿了会以一种不赞成的眼光盯着他。米勒置之不理。之后毒蛇会自己去关灯，像个优秀的大学舍友。他在床上也只占很小的一片地方，而且睡相通常不错。  
他迟早会被人发现，米勒放下哑铃想。山猫说不定已经发现毒蛇在往他房间跑，所以才那么说。运动让他身上很热，汗在眼皮上温热地滚落。他盯着那滴无色的液体掉落在地，然后用鞋把它抹开。然后呢？只是更多麻烦。曾经有个笑话，‘别走正门’。米勒当时住的屋子很矮，但是窗户也很小，谁知道约翰怎么挤进来的。他像是站在很远的地方回忆这些事，直到肌肉酸痛的程度变得难以忍受，这才扶着墙挪去淋浴间。  
“嗨。”米勒开门的时候说。他本来很确定毒蛇今晚会睡在医疗部门的床上。毒蛇等他从门口让开才进来。米勒发现对方神清有点恍惚，类似自己刚打了一针高浓度非洲桃萃取物之后那样。那些高浓度的镇痛药物有时会诱导出愉悦的幻觉。  
毒蛇穿着他平时会穿的一件休闲短袖，绷带从袖口露出来。他喝了一大杯水，然后从口袋里摸出一张相片给米勒。一张皮夸得照的照片，上面是毒蛇和两只被麻醉的黑山羊，毒蛇看上去心满意足，两只山羊滑稽地歪在他身边。  
皮夸得让我给你，毒蛇说。他看起来好点了。米勒收下了那张照片，把它放在置物架上，背靠着一个装饰木雕。之后毒蛇说了些关于任务的事。他并非有意无视米勒给他的撤退路线，他说，只是出了些问题。他又喝了一点水。应该是我滚下露台的时候，他说，之后它变得很疼，医生看过，他们说没有变化。  
有多严重？米勒问。毒蛇沉默了很久才回答，像它正在往里面长。他看了一眼米勒又看向地上。米勒指挥他去关灯，之后还是老样子。米勒占着大部分床，毒蛇睡在床沿那边。接下来是米勒完全搞不懂的一点。  
有时米勒会从噩梦中惊醒，发现自己攥着毒蛇的手，而毒蛇也握着他的，像两个溺水的人那样。早上毒蛇仍旧一言不发地轻轻离开。如果米勒已经醒了，他会贴过来短暂地拥抱一下米勒，把下巴搁在米勒的肩窝上。米勒试着叫他约翰，他只是含糊地应答了一声，很快起来，好像外头在着火，世界等着他拯救一样。  
共犯，米勒想。玻璃杯碰撞的声音将他拉回现实。顾客没什么不满。香槟泛着愉悦的泡沫，蜡烛燃烧出昂贵的芬芳气味。就餐的人们窃窃私语。米勒主动倒了酒。她的手指划过他的手背，令他心悸。上到最后一道甜品的时候他们已经签下了一笔单子，价格合理。她开始叫米勒‘本’。酒只剩下四分之一。  
本来他们应该从那里进展到某时轻佻的一句‘宝贝’，去她的豪宅里来一场冷酷而热情的性爱。米勒在坐着返程飞机的时候困惑而疲倦地发现自己没那么做。毒蛇已经打破了他所有自娱自乐的可能。他需要性生活，安静、快速、不被打扰的那种。  
在酒店的独间他自己很快地解决了一次，解压，同时带来更多迷惑。睡在柔软干净的床上并独占所有的空间，他还是在晚上醒了一次，大汗淋漓。他在无人的房间里，水从他身上往下滴。他用脚把液体抹开，皮肤摩擦过粗糙地水泥地。他知道那是自己的血，从截肢处缓慢地滴出，像个坏掉的龙头漏了一整夜。那之前他们把他拷在刑讯桌上，手拷在一起。米勒试图让自己相信自己的腿已经没有用处，失去一只他还可以爬出去，这让他心里好过点。他们的手指划过米勒的手背，冰冷，不知道是不是失血过度产生的幻觉。那条锯子的刀锋也很冷，这点他很肯定。

晚风温度适宜，毒蛇刚训练完洗过澡，坐在母基地角落抽烟。巡逻的人已经清楚他的老位置，并不会来打扰他。米勒在西海岸谈生意，借此机会毒蛇回归了自己此前的夜间活动，并拿出了几根古巴雪茄来抽。他在几天前带回来的一个逃兵身上得到了一张老照片，是他跟米勒还有其余几个人。他们在一辆敞篷吉普车上。米勒坐在副驾驶座，他坐在后座，另一个士兵坐在他旁边。他们几个人都看向镜头举起啤酒，只有司机没回头，对着镜头用手背打了个招呼。  
他问山猫，哥斯达黎加的事他清楚多少。帕兹？山猫问。不是，关于卡兹。你可以直接问米勒。我想九年里你应该对他有所了解。说吧，大首领。卡兹与我之前是什么关系？山猫反问，什么关系？  
毒蛇清楚他在明知故问。他没再接这个话题。那张照片他自己收着，贴了一张他富尔顿走那逃兵的照片在直升机上。  
米勒在外谈完生意回来穿得是正装。毒蛇头一次见他那么穿。米勒的头发梳到脑后，发蜡的残余效果让它们比往常服帖。米勒自己下了直升机，走了几步，毒蛇把他的拐杖递给他，他朝毒蛇笑了一下。  
毒蛇把那张照片交给米勒的时候，米勒望着它，仿佛去了另一个地方。他把那张照片放下，叹了口气说，谢了，难得的老照片，没几张剩下。  
“有件事我想问你。”毒蛇说。  
“说吧。”  
“我们之前也是这样吗？”  
“你指什么？”米勒往后仰了仰，靠在椅背上。“睡在一张床上还是睡过？”  
“卡兹。”  
“你知道吗？曾经我如果很想跟某人搞好关系，我会让他们叫我卡兹。”  
毒蛇像不知道怎么接话，沉默了。  
米勒想，计划有变。他曾在黑暗中求救，毒蛇来了，他抓住了自己。而他呢，他是自找的吗？高个子的司机为了开车没有拿酒。米勒问他他要不要喝自己的。他摇头，专心开车。米勒站起来让他开快点，约翰在后座哈哈大笑。  
“过来。”米勒说，坐着没有动。毒蛇走过来，米勒仰起头。高大的影子遮住了射灯的光线。他弯下腰，捧住米勒的脸。他的嘴唇上那道很深的疤痕贴上米勒的皮肤。阴影消失了，他重新站起来。米勒从他的眼睛里看到了熟悉的东西，急切而压抑。他们身上有彼此的过去。  
毒蛇又贴近了一些。米勒直接扣住他的腰带把他拽到椅子前。“之前在指挥室有人说我左手也用得很好。”米勒说，开始解毒蛇的腰带。  
“你的左手字迹跟右手的一样。”毒蛇回答。  
“你的注意原来在这上面。”米勒把给人手淫这件事表演得像公事公办。“我要跟你说，斯内克。你开始打扰到我的私人空间了。这方面的。”他的拇指从毒蛇勃起的下方划过。对方被唤起得很快，几乎不能体现他左手的精湛技术。  
毒蛇像被挠了肚子的猫，身子弓起来，一只手抓在椅子扶手上，一只手扶着米勒的手臂。米勒说，把我搞到桌子上。毒蛇轻松地把他抱到了桌子上，并聪明地开始帮米勒把裤子脱下来。米勒穿着一身裁得极合适的西装，褪下裤子之后他衬衫的下摆垂在大腿根部。毒蛇把他衬衫最下面几个扣子解开，半蹲下去，似乎打算还清刚才的人情。  
米勒推了他一下：“去拿套子和润滑。等一下你得帮我。”他把自己衬衫的扣子都解开，让它们摊在自己身后。  
毒蛇拿来东西之后，米勒把润滑剂挤在自己的下身。他熟练地撸动了几下自己的阴茎，然后在桌上曲起一条腿，说：“你最好专心点，否则我自己来。”  
毒蛇扶住他的膝盖，右手顺着米勒的暗示抵住了他的臀部。毒蛇的手指比米勒自己的要粗。第一根指头进去两个指节的时候米勒喘了一声。米勒低声抱怨了一句，说自己要躺下来，然后他小心地仰躺在桌上，觉得自己的半个头是悬空的。  
吊顶上的灯光非常明亮。米勒没戴墨镜，闭上眼睛。他想到自己柜子上那张毒蛇和羊的滑稽照片，问：“你觉得自己是谁的，毒蛇？”  
“卡兹。”  
“这真是你的万能答案。”  
“我想……”  
“你可以做一切你想做的。你可以碰我，别带手套。你可以把我毁上几次，只要感觉够好。如果再这样说下去我就要起来去拿水了。”  
毒蛇做得很小心，他推进来的速度很慢。米勒思考自己上次做下面那个是多久之前的事，两年前，香港？记得带套子，这是医嘱。他被过去困住了。毒蛇的呼吸声充斥在房间内。渐渐地，他的胸膛贴上米勒的胸膛。他说：“我不想伤害你，卡兹。”  
这句话应该我对你说，米勒想。他的后背压着衬衫形成的褶皱。毒蛇的手搭在他胯部。他眼前的光线在摇晃。这比之前那次手淫的感觉好上几倍。毒蛇把他拉近了一点。米勒按上自己的腹部。有点太深了。他发现自己腹部的皮肤汗津津的。他的勃起渗出一点前液。毒蛇冰冷的义肢把它们抹掉，带来更强烈的刺激。米勒下身发软。这感觉离毁灭相去甚远。  
毒蛇把他架起来坐着，之后他双手搂住米勒的臀部，把他抱起来走去床上。那个姿势让米勒吐不出什么词，只能抱着毒蛇的肩膀喘气。等米勒身下有了柔软的支撑，毒蛇才改变了频率。他把米勒分得很开，总是操到底，然后浅浅地抽出来。米勒的大腿根都有些颤抖。他的嘴角湿漉漉的。  
毒蛇忍不住去抚摸米勒的脸。米勒脆弱的样子令他着迷。他散落的金发和浑浊的蓝眼睛。他的鼻尖还有他眼角多出的细纹。他感到心里的颤栗，比任何他所经历的创伤都严重。  
米勒仰躺着。逆光向上看毒蛇像一片黑暗的剪影，他的角凸出来，随着影子晃动。义肢的固定绑带跨过他赤裸的胸膛。米勒抚摸着那里，毒蛇的心脏在他手下跳动。他觉得自己很近了，无数碎片化的记忆涌上来。他可能叫了，也可能没有。  
米勒完全不清楚自己的高潮持续了多久。他恍惚的时候毒蛇退了出去，过了一会，躺在他身边。这次他们身上什么都没穿，像之前那样仰躺着。毒蛇问：“感觉够好吗？”  
“别得寸进尺。”  
“卡兹。”  
“什么？”  
“很高兴同你一起。”  
米勒沉默了一会，说：“有件事你可能忘了。在哥斯达黎加的时候我们比过CQC。”  
“我记得，你赢了。”  
“不，我赢了是因为你前一天撂倒了半个基地的人，还把手腕扭了，所以那不算一场公平的比赛。还有我送给你一盘磁带，你记得吗？流行音乐合集。你应该忘了。我只是想说——我怕搞砸了，好吗？你是我……算了，我要睡了。”米勒翻了个身，背对着毒蛇。  
一只手环住他。他的截肢处贴着那人的手臂。毒蛇说：“我希望我记得。你是我的过去，卡兹。”他亲吻了米勒的后颈。  
米勒握住他的手，什么也没有说。在黑暗中毒蛇驱散了他的恐惧，同时他又被迫面对自己。对此他不再年轻、狂热，他清了局势和结局——迟早毒蛇也会明白，迟早。那晚他做了一个梦，不是黑色的囚室，过去的记忆重现，或者大脑自造的恐怖。他在一架飞机上，模糊地清楚目的地非常远。窗外飘来一阵云，一切都被笼罩在内，而飞机仍然运转着一直向前。醒来时他发现自己还握着毒蛇的手。  
毒蛇也醒了。这次他没有抽离自己的手。他低声说，早安，然后起来挠了挠头发，下床走向米勒的洗漱间。米勒看着他的背影。那种感觉沿着昨夜没散去的情欲味道溜了进来。米勒重新躺回床上，思考自己到底是不是搞砸了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pepehands*


	5. 回声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过去和未来，两个都没有。

米勒最后在毒蛇身上起伏了一次。他的手自虐式地握住自己的勃起。毒蛇能感觉到米勒的内壁收得很紧，大腿肌肉贴着他的腰部，死死地压着他。米勒的头发一团糟，眼睛紧闭，仿佛陷入了一场糟糕的幻觉。很快那双眼睛睁开，浑浊而疲惫。毒蛇扶着他的胯部。米勒歇了一会，跪着起来。毒蛇看到一些液体从米勒的臀部流到他的大腿，那上面还有很多自己造成的红痕。  
这是他们在声带虫感染暴发后第一次上床。米勒主动来到毒蛇的房间。关上门之后他将毒蛇扯入一个吻，事情随后变得难以控制。混乱的性持续了很久，而且第一个套子用完之后米勒没让毒蛇用第二个。直接进来，他说。毒蛇插入时他攥着毒蛇的发尾，喘息声在毒蛇耳膜边响起，震动被放大，他听起来痛苦而愉悦。  
毒蛇没有卸下自己的义肢，米勒也没有。尽管前者已经很小心，米勒身上还是留下了一些过重的淤青。米勒似乎完全不在乎。他爬起来之后打了个手势示意自己去洗澡。之后倒在毒蛇的床上睡过去。毒蛇关灯后借着昏暗的月光打量米勒的面孔，平静、毫无防备。他轻轻用手指背部扫开米勒挡住眼睛的一簇头发。近期所有的事，寄生虫感染、密语者、沙赫勒猿人、骷髅脸与他们的复仇……米勒在那之后变得很沉默，起码对他来说是那样。  
他怀念过去米勒的那些笑话，还有时不时抱怨那些孩子都是些麻烦精。从阿富汗回来之后他时常说起赛弗和他们之中的叛徒，不过他很少再提及复仇，这股仇恨随着骷髅脸的死亡在他身上潜伏了起来。他在恢复，毒蛇想，安静地躺下。米勒已经不会深夜大汗淋漓地惊醒，或者抓着他的手腕低声说些呓语。很快他会看向未来，钻石狗的未来。黑暗中一抹蓝色一闪而逝。毒蛇眨了一下眼睛。蝴蝶？或许他应该让动物保护平台的人少私自把动物带出来供众人娱乐了。

声带虫与古菌并不会为骷髅脸殉葬。任何拥有这份知识的人都可能为种族清洗和全球核危机埋下种子。山猫负责的情报工作不停歇地顺着他们在苏联基地得到的买家情报与资金流向进行追查。毒蛇在一个刮风的早晨找到了在指挥平台高层眺望的山猫，那是他的老位置，风雨无阻。  
山猫仔细打量了一番毒蛇，后者刚剃过须，较短的胡子上方可以看到一个很浅的划痕。他转头看向海平面：“从那之后已经过去了这么久，时间过得真快，首领。”  
“早晨的感伤，嗯？”  
“是的，亚哈。”山猫说，从口袋里掏出一盒雪茄。他从固定条中抽出一根，给毒蛇看了一眼上面的标识，然后在盒面上切掉一头。毒蛇接过雪茄。山猫拿出打火机帮他点上。风让打火机的火焰摇晃个不停，山猫凑得很近，用手包住那团火焰，直到火星和烟冒出来。  
“为什么选择这个坏预兆？”  
“不是我决定的。换个角度看也并没有什么。为复仇而死是伟大的行为，更何况你已经死过一次。还是换成爱德蒙·唐泰斯[1]会让你觉得好点？”  
毒蛇笑了一声，吐出一口烟。  
“现在你杀了那只白鲸，我相信你已有之后的远见。二足机甲和核武、金属古菌……我们现在还得处理它们。这是你目睹过第几次核危机了？第四次？他们把世界上最聪明的一群人关在曼哈顿然后把他们都变成了罪犯，而犯罪成本总是在降低。”山猫撑住扶手。“你瞧。”他扫了一眼母基地。“最终仍是你带领着人们形成最后一道防线。”  
“我明白。”毒蛇说。“这是你当初所想的吗，山猫？”  
山猫的眼睛像结冰的水。他的神情比塞浦路斯那一夜柔和得多：“这是大首领的意愿。‘誓死追随’，记得吗？”  
“永远用一个问题回答另一个。”  
“职业习惯。好了，工作在召唤我。记得九点半的会议。”  
毒蛇独自在高台眺望了一会。母基地总是在扩张，每次看过去它都有新变化。不停工作的机械和人们……一只蓝闪蝶从远处飞过。毒蛇看向那个方向。医疗平台。他看了一眼手表，在会议前他可以去那里一趟。米勒或许已经告诉她那个消息了。她会为此高兴么，还是这个消息将重新撕裂过去的伤口。

“你今天迟到了。”米勒坐在办公桌前抬起头看了一眼毒蛇。“你本可以直接进去。老天，你试图躲在汉姆背后的样子真好笑。我知道医疗部门进了不少新玩意，但别太沉迷它们了，报销一个价格不菲。”  
毒蛇摸了一下鼻子，坐到米勒办公室另一段的小沙发上打开通讯器处理他的工作。下午是米勒的忙碌时段，上午进港的货物、联合国的信使、隔离区的消毒工作等等。有几个人汇报近期总是在各个区域看到孩子们的身影。米勒问毒蛇他们是不是应该新添几门课程给他们转移他们过剩的注意力。毒蛇点头，看上去有些心不在焉。  
日落时米勒才放下笔，揉了揉眼睛。他掏出一片口香糖扔进嘴里以清除口中过重的咖啡味。毒蛇似乎在听音频文件，呆呆地坐在沙发上。米勒观察了他一会，问他打算在哪里吃晚饭。现在每个平台都有自己用餐的地方，菜色由各部门自己决定。毒蛇说随你。米勒让他开车去后勤部门，正好核实一批货物。  
饭后毒蛇开着车载着米勒回主平台。他开得并不快，海风刮在脸上十分舒适。一路上基地道路都亮着指示灯。从衔接桥往右看能看到沙赫勒猿人模糊的影子。米勒想到曾经他衬衫永远不扣最上面的几个扣子，坐在副驾兜风喜欢把脚翘高，还有那些打发无聊时光的色情杂志。他盯着自己左侧倚在自己腿部的拐杖。他倒一直是个好司机，米勒想。  
“卡兹。”  
“什么？”  
“你应该休息一下。”  
“我每天都睡六个小时。”米勒把帽子摘下来放在自己腿上。“还是你在说一场沙滩约会？”他柔和地笑了一下。“有点太晚了。我会看我明年的日程表再做决定。”  
“不，我是说……”毒蛇似乎突然想到了别的事情，“不要伤害自己，答应我。”  
“我为什么会那么做？”  
毒蛇没回答。之后米勒也安静下来。那晚回去之后他们睡在米勒的房间里，拥抱、做爱。毒蛇罕见地露出某种被伤痛侵袭的表情。他高潮的时候紧紧地抱住米勒。米勒想他或许知道了什么。他抱住毒蛇，似乎在防止他坠落。毒蛇的呼吸在黑暗中十分沉重。他的胡子扎在米勒的小臂上，湿润的鼻息略过米勒的手腕。  
我们都不再完整了，米勒低声说。他举起自己的右手，幻痛似乎永远不会消逝。毒蛇回应他。他们像两块并不合适的拼图那样，棱角和缺口对在错误的位置。痛苦在他们之间流动。复仇只是一瞬间的死亡，它是双向的。而后空虚和怀疑会慢慢将胜者消耗殆尽。  
毒蛇蓝绿色的眼睛在他眼前燃烧。米勒熟悉这种眼神。房间里的第三个幽灵。相似的事总是一次次重演。他听见自己的呻吟，有时叫约翰，有时叫斯内克或者毒蛇。毒蛇封住他的嘴。他的牙齿磕碰到米勒的舌头。米勒将自己的叹息吐给毒蛇。叫我V，他低声说。好的，米勒回答。  
“你安排了人，对吗？”事后毒蛇问米勒。  
“下周他们才从华盛顿飞来。”米勒说。拆除核弹并不是一件容易的事情。他们得找专家评估状况，然后制作隔离容器，把放射性物质填进去之后再把这个危险货物填满于某地深处。他清楚毒蛇和自己共同的愿望，一个没有核弹的世界。和平，看似遥不可及，仍有无数人愿意背负它的代价。起码在这一代，米勒想，那些孩子们将会明白前人的牺牲。  
“卡兹，关于那些孩子，”毒蛇说，“不应该让他们觉得自己被约束了。以及帕兹……我想让一个人看着她会更好一些，否则她的伤口会更严重。”  
米勒僵了一下。“帕兹？”  
毒蛇翻了个身，含糊地说：“是的。或许你应该晚点再把骷髅脸的事情告诉她。”  
“当然。晚安，V。”  
“晚安。”

次日米勒借公事到医疗平台查看那里的监视视频。路过隔离间的时候他看见那个毒蛇带回来的士兵。他对他的脸有印象，他曾经在加勒比的战友。医疗部门的人给他剃了头发，换上病号服。那人仍昏昏沉沉的。米勒听到他重复‘原来是你，大首领’，‘我从不相信你死了’。同行的医生警告米勒说，病人的情况并不稳定，得观察一阵，应激反应非常严重，前几天已经有位护士为此额头上多了个口子。米勒点头。  
到了储存录像带的房间，米勒遣散了工作人员。他自己找出上午时段的视频开始播放。平台一层没有异样，过了一会，他看到一个探头捕捉到毒蛇驱车而来的影像。两个巡逻士兵朝他敬礼，一切正常。毒蛇顺着东侧内部台阶向上走，来到二层，然后拐入独立病房区域。他穿过一扇防火门，之后是一片监视盲区。米勒将录像带快进了很久并查了附近的录像，毒蛇没从别的地方冒出来。大概两小时后，毒蛇走出防火门，下楼。楼下两个巡逻兵对他敬礼。毒蛇回应后驱车回到指挥平台。  
时间有限，米勒抽走了那盘录像带离开。医疗部门的人问他，指挥官米勒，你还在恢复期，如果感觉不适请尽快来检查。米勒打发了他们。他已经习惯了拄着拐杖走动。他的左手能做很多事。从那之后仅仅过了小半年——恢复期，他有些自嘲地想，相比之下九年简直一晃而过。他失去过一切，然后再次失去。如今他再次重建，跟一个没有过去的幻影一起——那更好，不是吗？  
关于帕兹，是否需要通知山猫是个问题。他可以再给毒蛇一些时间。米勒在回去的路上思索。帕兹……原来那是他‘死’前愧疚的事。恶魔有一颗医生的心脏。米勒有些手痒，下意识地摸了摸自己的大衣内衬，这才记起来自己已经戒烟多时。

毒蛇的脑内一阵嗡鸣。他意识到自己在地上，下意识地想要爬起来。颅内负责平衡的系统也在同他作对。不……他内心低吼着。他的皮肤灼痛不堪，头更是像被人用枪托狠狠砸过。一阵恍惚过后他站了起来，发觉自己站在空旷的平台上，远处是塞舌尔海域的日落余辉，灼伤他的只不过是今天的最后一缕阳光。一只蓝闪蝶从他面前飞过，毒蛇一把攥着那只飞舞的蝴蝶，打开手掌时却空无一物。帕兹、第二颗炸弹、强光……它们顺着记忆的河流远去。  
毒蛇迷茫地望向四周。他仍站在空荡荡的平台上，一个人。他下意识地摸了摸自己的左臂，机械冰凉坚硬。通讯器显示今年是1984年，他在塞舌尔近海。帕兹死于1975年，加勒比海域，死于他未能取出的第二个炸弹，死于他的一个失误。他名字的预兆是合适的。伊什米尔才是那个唯一的生还者。亚哈已经死去，活过来的是他的恶魔。  
他的舌根发苦，满嘴咸涩，如同从深水中浮出。他迟缓地走进室内，走廊在灯光下反射出无机质的冷光，两侧都有门。他推开了右边的一间，是个无人的医疗房间。在那里他找到了洗漱台，打开水龙头喝了一口水。毒蛇没有看镜子，里面应该是他的面孔。水从他下巴往下滴。红色的血流入下水道的黑暗中。他猛地抬头，见到一张覆盖着血污的脸，有些惊恐，身型瘦削、懦弱，恶魔的角从他颅中长出。  
他下到一层平台的时候天已经完全黑了，结伴巡逻的人向他问好、敬礼。大首领，他们充满尊敬地说。毒蛇匆匆略过他们，对他们点头。他没有开车，而是顺着衔接桥向回走。路程不短，如同他模糊的过去。  
美国海湾城、越南、哥斯达黎加……el médico，‘医生’，简称麦德。你其实可以赢过我，麦德，只是你每次都并不真的那么想。我欠你一次，劳力士？记得带上我，懂么。更多的部分是一片空白，被伊什米尔的记忆填补。苏联食蛇者计划、风雨兰、年轻的少校，还有米勒。他们是怎么认识的？  
米勒手攥着一颗手雷，快得像一只惊鸟。他抓住了他的手腕把米勒掀倒在地，夺走了那颗手雷。米勒凶恶地瞪着他。为什么放过我？或许你对我放水了。世界上没有永恒的敌人，指挥官。本尼迪克特·米勒……我母亲叫我卡兹和拉，是日语，意思是和平。你可以叫我卡兹。你还是个年轻人，很聪明，不应该在这里。很多比我更年轻的人死在战场上，再说我没有别的地方可去，除非你给我一份工作。成交。我是约翰，代号‘蛇’，所以很多人叫我斯内克。  
幻影雪茄在毒蛇的指间缓缓燃烧。斯内克，蛇，他是被惩罚的那个。誓死效忠。没错，所有的痛苦和死亡是为了胜利，你的胜利，首领。  
鬼影似的烟雾在黑夜中融化。毒蛇在阴影中踱步，不想遇到任何人。海浪中夹杂着音乐声。毒蛇的脚步顿了一下。他顺着过去的记忆轻轻地走过去，倚在拐角。他前方月光广袤，米勒坐在平台边上，脚边是一台小磁带机和一瓶酒。米勒指间也亮着一小个红点。  
从两手空空到一无所有，若你是要跟我在一起，就得拿出点什么——比利·普雷斯顿的金曲。这首歌又不难，不知道米勒为什么总是唱不对节奏。他喝醉了，还在抽烟。他说过他会戒掉，那很难，在某个节点会用光全身的意志力，然后重新开始。风吹过时米勒右臂的袖子扬起，胡乱地拍击着空气。他的吉他不见了。  
今年是1984年，这年毒蛇醒来，成为另一个人的幻影。骷髅脸建造了沙赫勒猿人并试图将核危机的恐怖散步全球，让冷战重演，最终自食恶果。这年他刚刚认识米勒没有多久，一切如旧——米勒的金发、他的眼睛、他不服输的样子、他的笑话，他爱上一个人然后失去他。毒蛇站在黑暗里听完了那首歌，抽完一根幻影雪茄，先行离开。他不想再等米勒了，后者还坐在原地让录音机继续播放。他的过去他已经经历过。那首歌不是给他的。

 

[1]: 基督山伯爵主人公

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了惹，谢谢阅读。好久没有完结过任何更新，但是也没有得到想象中双倍的快乐。明明……为什么，kojima？

**Author's Note:**

> 都是head canon, kojima wsm


End file.
